La fête foraine
by chouchou1994
Summary: L'histoire ce déroule en France avec Edward, Alice, Bella, Jasper et une autre personne que vous découvrirer, sa ce passe dans la plus grande fête foraine du pays. Bonne lecture!
1. Chapter 1

**La fête foraine **

**C'est ma premier histoire que je fais si vous voulez la suite il faudra me le dire avec des commentaires je compte sur vous. Bonne lecture a tous !!**

**OoOoOoOOOOoOOOo**

_**Point de vue de Bella**_

On était le 14 Juillet, un jour que je n'aimais pas trop d'ailleurs car c'est toujours des fêtes et comme vous le savais je déteste sa.

J'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte. J'ouvris mais je n'étais pas surprise de cette visite.

Alice : Bonjour Bella

Bella : Tien, Alice que fait tu ici ? (bien sur je le savais).

Alice : On ne rate pas un 14 Juillet et surtout pas toute seule, voyons !!

Bella : Qu'est-ce-que tu as prévue de faire cette fois-ci à part faire les boutiques

ou organisée une fête stupide comme les 14 Juillet derniers.

Alice : Non, rien de compliquer cette fois-ci. On va aller à la fête foraine.

Bella : Euh, désolé j'en n'ai pas très envie en plus je n'ai pas de beaux habits

pour aller là bas.

Alice : QUOI ? Tu te fous de moi, cette fête foraine là il y a qu'une fois par ans,

ta-ra-ta-ta, je m'occupe de tout.

Bella : Au secours, j'ai peur.

Alice : Tien, enfile sa et rejoint moi dans la voiture.

Je regardais le paquet, il était argent avec un ruban bleu. Je l'ouvris et regardas à l'intérieur. C'était un débardeur blanc et un slim noir. Cette Alice, on ne la changera jamais. Comment Jasper pouvait la supporter, même moi je n'en sais rien ! J'enfilais la tenue et allas à la voiture. Et là je vis la voiture comportant Alice, Jasper et mon cher et tendre Edward. Il était debout avec une chemise blanche et un jean noir, il me regardait en souriant avec ses yeux couleur miel. Tout le monde me regardait venir et Alice souriait. Je fis la bise a tous le monde et montât dans la voiture. Je regardais la route, le paysage se défilait sous mes yeux. Une heure après :

Bella : On va où comme sa ?

Alice : A la fête foraine, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Bella : Alors pourquoi on voit l'aéroport ?

Edward : On va en France.

Bella : Quoi !! Mais je n'ai pas prévenu mon père moi !! Il faut que je l'appelle.

Edward : Ne t'affole pas Bella, il le sait déjà.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à cela mon père voulais bien que j'aille en France c'était impensable. Nous arrivions à l'aéroport, dans l'avion je m'étais assise à coter d'Edward. Pendant deux heures nous parlions de ce qu'on voulait faire là bas. Quand l'avion descendit, nous avions appelé un taxi pour nous conduire à Paris. Les routes étaient illuminées, la Tour Effel décorée, c'était magnifique. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, quand nous arrivions à la fête foraine, il y avait plein de manèges, les gents criés de partout. Il avait peut –être raison tout compte fait ?

Tout à coup, j'entendis une voix familière.

La voix : Bonjours Bella, ça va ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Je me retournais, et là je vis Jacob.

Bella : Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Quelle coïncidence !!

Jacob : Je suis venus m'amusé comme toi.

Edward se mit à coter de moi et me prit ma hanche. Ile me serrait contre lui.

_**Point De Vue d'Edward**_

Il entendit les pensés de Jacob :

Les pensés : Je vais faire la règles des trois, une bonne concurrence ne va pas nous faire de mal. On vera qui est le meilleur. (La règle des trois c'est une technique de drague : Acheter une barbe à papa, acheter un cadeau et faire un tour de roue)

Edward : Tu va perdre d'avance Jacob.

Jacob : C'est ce qu'on verra.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoO**

**J'espère que sa vous a plus si vous ne voulait pas que je continue dite moi sinon je continuerais. J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.**

**Merci a tous !!**


	2. Chapt 2: Les manèges de la fête foraine

**Les manèges de la fête foraine**

**Pov Bella**

Tout le monde se dirigea vers le bateau pirate.

Jacob : Tu veux le faire avec moi ?

Bella : Oui je veux bien.

Edward : je viens aussi !

Nous payâmes l'entré du bateau et nous installâmes dedans.

Voix : Tout le monde est prêt sa va secouez, accrochez vous bien, c'est partit !!

Le bateau secouez partout de bas en haut, de l'horizontale à la verticale.

Edward : Sa va mon amour ?

Jacob : Elle est plus résistante que tu ne le crois !

Moi, trop étourdit par ce manège sans fin je commencer à me sentir ballonner. Tout à coup : je vis Jacob se cogner contre la paroi.

Mon amoureux et moi nous éclatâmes de rire.

Jacob : Au sa va buveur de sang.

Edward : Tu à cas faire attention clébard.

Bella : tu n'es pas blesser au moins.

Edward : Il tiendra le choc, j'aurais jamais du te laisser entrer la dedans Bella.

Bella : Mais non t'inquiète, sa va aller.

Jacob : Je vais avoir une bosse maintenant. Vivement que ce manège se termine.

Quand le manège eut fini, j'avais la tête qui tourner et le ventre qui criai famine.

Edward : Tu as faim ?

Bella : Oui c'est vrai, avoue-je.

**POV Edward**

Les pensées de Jacob raisonnèrent dans ma tête :

_Les pensées_ : Voila le moment parfait pour lui offrir une barbe à papa ensuite j'improviserais.

Edward : Veux-tu quelque chose ?

Jacob : Tien Bella !

Je regardais l'énorme barbe a papa qu'il lui offrait, étonnais et stupéfait je répondis :

Edward : Comment peut acheter une énorme barbe a papa alors que tu et même pas capable de remplacer une table ! Sale clébard.

Jacob : T'es jaloux c'est tout !sangsue

Bella : ne vous battez pas sa sert a rien. J'ai envie de faire la machine avec les ours qui sont dedans !

Edward : D'accord vient !

**POV Bella**

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la machine. Edward mit 1 pièce de 1€ dans la machine.

J'essayais d'attraper le nounours noirs, il avait un petit museau, son poil était brun couleur chocolat, ses yeux était couleur miel comme mon chérie.

Je n'avais pas put l'attraper alors Jacob essaya à son tours mais n'avais pas réussis lui non plus. Voila le tour de Edward, il eut attrapé comme si pour lui c'était le jeu le plus facile du monde. Je sautai sur le cou de Edward et l'embrassa amoureusement.

Jacob : Faite comme si je n'étais pas là, (a voix basse : petit veinard).

Edward avais un sourire au coin de la lèvre. Au moment où je levai la tête je vis le manège le plus immense. Alice nous nous rejoignîmes.

Alice : Tu l'as fait ce manège ?

Bella : non pas encore.

Alice : Quoi ? Mais tous les adolescents l'on déjà fait une fois dans leur misérable vie.

Bella : A bon ? Edward vient je veux le faire !

Edward : non c'est trop dangereux pour toi Bella.

Bella : S'il te plait ! Est tu m'achèteras se que tu veux pour mon prochain anniversaire.

Jacob : Il a peur que tu te fasses mal au comme c'est mignon !

Edward : Tait-toi sale clébard.

Bella : allez Edward stp ! Et tu feras se que tu veux avec moi et m'achèteras plein de truc mais s'il te plait accepte !

Edward : ……

**OOoOOoOoooOooo**

_Va-t-il accepter vous le verrez dans le prochain chapitre. Partenariat avec Jereood29 allez voir c'est histoires elles sont cool mais n'oubliez pas les miennes ;)Merci a tous._


	3. Chapter 3: Le fameux manège

**Chapitre 3 : Le fameux manège**

**Voila le chapitre 3, je ne sais pas combien il y aura de chapitre en tous. J'attends vos review avec beaucoup d'attention.**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

**OoOooOOoooOoo**

Bella : Alors Edward tu veux bien ?

Edward : Tu sais déjà la réponse Bella !

Jacob : Bon Bella, il a la frousse, vient on y va tous les deux.

Edward : NON, … bon d'accord Bella, je veux bien mais si par malheur il t'arriverait quelque chose je m'en voudrais toute ma vie.

Je caressai sa peau froide et translucide, je lui offris un baiser tendre sur ces lèvres froides.

Bella : Tu te fais du mal et puis sa n'arriveras pas.

Jacob : Bon dépêcher vous là, j'en n'ai marre d'attendre.

Je pris la main d'Edward et l'emmena vers le manège. On pouvait lire sur l'écriteau **: Les montagnes russes. Interdit de moins de 10 ans.**

Edward me regarda soucieux et se demandait encore si il avait fait le bon choix. Jacob suivait derrière nous. Nous montâmes dans l'engin.

La voix : Ca risque de secouer, accroché vous !!!

Au début, le manège commença doucement, sa me faisait des petites chatouilles dans le ventre pas plus mais peut a peut c'est la que sa ce corser. Tout le monde crier, Edward ne crier pas lui, il avait surtout peur pour moi sa se voyait dans son regard. Mes cheveux se coller a ma peau, c'était de plus en plus rapide, de bas en haut. Au bout d'un moment j'avais failli perdre ma chaussure ; c'était vraiment génial.

Quand le manège eu fini, j'eu la tête qui tourner.

Jacob : Ouai, c'était enfantin comme manège. Bon d'accord c'était assez spectaculaire mais bon.

Edward le regarda et me regarda ensuite.

Edward : Ca va Bella ?

Bella : Oui Edward ne t'en fait pas pour moi.

Quand je vis Alice arrivait, Je rigolai tellement fort que tout le monde me dévisagea.

Bella : Voyons Alice je ne te penser tout de même pas comme sa. C'est quoi toute ces fringues.

Alice : Bah quoi, il y a que une boutique de vêtement ici.

Edward : je le confirme, elle ne changera jamais.

Alice : Alors Bella l'as-tu fait ce manège ?

Bella : Oui, est c'était vrement génial.

Alice : Quoi ? Edward t'as laissé y allais ?

Edward: Oh, ca vas Alice!

Jacob: ah ah ah, Edward protégé sa petite protéger.

Edward : Tait toi sale clébard.

Bella : Jacob arrête, tu es bête.

La nuit tomba petit à petit.

Bella : Je veux faire un tour de roue qui veut venir avec moi ?

Jacob et Edward : MOI

**OoOooOOoooOoo**

**Qui ira faire un tour avec Bella ? Vous le verrez dans le prochain chapitre. J'attends d'avoir beaucoup de review pour mettre le prochain. Allez voir les histoires de Jereood29, je vous le conseille.**

**Merci à tous !!!**


End file.
